a new life
by lunarepublic22
Summary: a young shy stallion moves to ponyville to escape his troubled past and maybe make new friends (edited fixed line spacing and punctuation) (discontinued up for adoption sorry just really need to work on my writing if not takers by next monday i taking the story down)
1. Chapter 1

A new life

Click clack click clack that's all emerald heard as he rode the train to ponyville. Hoping to leave behind his life in Canterlot he looked out the train window and saw it ponyville. As the train pulled up he pulled on his saddle bag and ventured into the town. He looked around it was quaint. He started walking to the house he had just bought when he was stopped by a pink pony with three balloons as her cutie mark.

"Hi she said in a high pitch voice I'm pinkie pie what is your name" she said as she smiles brightly. Emerald just looks down and thought "no way she can be talking to me I am not important enough for anypony to want to talk to." pinkie just looked him in the eye she smiled "well silly what's your name." "Emerald he stuttered Emerald sky." pinkie just gasped "u must be new I know everypony in town u know what that means. She said as she smiled "I have to throw u a welcome party." "Oh no that's fine." he started to say before she ran off at an impossible speed. he sighed looks down "great just what I need more ponies to make fun of me." he walked along the road more his stomach growled "I wonder if I can find some place to get some food" he wondered to himself. He walked down the road and discovered a tan colored cow pony selling apples at her stand. Finally he sighed happily he walked over. the tan pony just smiles "well howdy their names applejack what's yours" "emerald he said in quiet voice." she starts shaking his hoof "well always nice to meet some pony new." "thanks he muttered how much for an apple." "it's on the house this time" emerald just looked at her "are you sure cause I would be more than willing to pay." applejack just smiles "first apples always free and if u enjoy it u can come back and get some more." he nodded "well thanks." as he starts to walks off she smile "see u around emerald." he nod walked off in slow trot "he sighed who am I kidding in a day to these ponies will forget me just like all the others did first Manehattan then Canterlot everywhere I go it's the same. I think I have friends then boom no one remembers me". He sighed ran hoof through his brown mane and walked along until he could see his recently acquired house. "finally maybe know I can get some peace and quiet" he thought to himself. he put the key in using magic from his horn. the door creaked opened. as he stepped inside it was nothing spectacular just plain house with some furniture wood walls. He walked to his room laid his saddle bag at the end of his bed and looked at himself in the mirror. Green coat messy brown mane and clock for a cutie mark out all things to have as a cutie mark "why a clock. He yelled out loud frustrated." his father had been a master clock maker ponies use to come from all over to purchase clocks made by him. But his father had since passed it was one the hardest things emerald ever had to go through. He sighed looked out of his window and saw the most stunning pony he had even seen. She had a white coat purple styled mane with three diamonds as her cutie mark. He looked as a careless pony pulling a heavy cart was headed straight for her. Not even noticing she was in the way and she was too busy talking to another pony to notice. He tried calling out to her but to no avail his voice seemed lost among the ponies in the main square. He ran out quick as he could and managed to tackle her out of the way before she was hit. He looked down and asked if she was alright. She breathes heavy got up and stared. "u just saved my life" "he blushed deep shade of crimson it was nothing he said bashfully." she smiled and kisses his cheek. "oh how rude of me my names rarity she said with a polite and genuine smile." "emerald he said as he pawed at the dirt with his hoof nervously." "well emerald I won't forget this moment." she said as she walked off. he looked around to notice all the ponies starring admiring his act of bravery he gulped ran back inside his house and hid. not wanting all the attention he spent the next few hours in his home walking around and getting used to it. he stretched his back legs sighed. "I need to do some major grocery shopping he stomach growled guess it been few hours I should probably get something to eat as well." as he made his way into town after little while his saddle bags were full with groceries. he struggled trying to balance it all as he walked home. a friendly voice called out to him "excuse me mister do u need some help". He turned around to a purple furred unicorn trotting over to him. "Oh no thanks I got it he lied." she gave a knowing smirk "are you sure." as a bag of oranges fell. he sighed "guess I could a small hoof she giggled picked up the bag and two others walking with him to his house. what's your name the curious unicorn asked." "emerald" he said timidly. He dared not ask her. She just smiled brightly my name's twilight sparkle and this is my assistant spike" she said as she motioned to the baby dragon on her back. she stared "so you must be new in town I have not seen u around here before." he nodded weak just moved in. she giggled "has pinkie given u a party yet." "He just tried to hold back chuckle no but she said she was going to they both laughed." got back to his home as she walked inside to set the bags down. She looked around "nice place" she smiled he nodded. "Thanks well I have to go nice meeting u emerald" she said with smile and trotted off. he closed the door calmly and smiled maybe ponyville would be different.


	2. Chapter 2

A new life

The next day Emerald awoke to a wind chill blowing through his bedroom. He shivered and shook trying to get comfortable. Finally he just gave up got out of bed and closed the window. He sighed and yawned as walked over to his practically empty food cupboard. And looked inside one orange and one apple were all that remained. He sighed choosing an apple slicing it slowly he thought. "I really need to get a job one where I would not have to interact with too many ponies and could work in solitude but where. Where could I go" he took a quick shower fixed his mane so it did not look so disheveled. He smoothed it out and he walked out his door making sure to lock it as he walked to the main street. Watching all the happy ponies go on with their lives he just looked down and away from them all. He quickly trotted past them as he was hit from the side by a cyan colored blur. He groaned sat up wondering who could have done that. He looked at the mare looking at him sheepishly she looked trotted over heh sorry about that didn't see u there he just gave a simple nod the mare smiled "names rainbow dash fastest flyer in all of equestria and future wonderbolt." she said with a confident grin. He just watched amazed by her confidence and in a way he admired her and wondered if maybe living here would help him with confidence. "Well she asked he gulped trying to think of a way he had not been paying attention to her well what he asked what your name she said impatiently is. Oh he gulped Emerald sky she gave him a smile well sorry about crashing into you. She said as she flew off." Emerald walked around for another too hours looking for job anything to help him get some money. He walked out of the local parchment store after being denied for the tenth job that day. he just sighed and went to sit on bench when he was stopped by applejack. "Well howdy there sky what's got you so down partner. He looked up oh just having hard time finding a job he said. Applejack just smiled we could always use help over at the orchard if u don't mind hard work. He stared are u sure I don't want to intrude on your family farm. Nonsense she said with her typical country accent he looked at her in the eyes well gee thanks applejack she smiled back u can start right now if u want. I was just about to start apple bucking. But with big mac not feeling to good we could use the extra help. He nodded sure." as they walked to the farm he could not help but notice that she had more muscle than other mares he knew. He respected that she could probably hold her own in a fight. As they approached the apple orchard he was stunned by its sheer size and length. He followed her into the field and watched as she showed him how to do it. She raised up her back legs and kicked the tree and all the apples fell out neatly into a basket. He smiled thinking this is easy oh how very wrong he was. He attempted to buck the tree and just watched as the apples shook but none fell out. He growled kicked at the tree to more times and nothing. He sighed a little filly trotted over with a big bow tied in her red mane. She smiled and said "hay mister you okay. He sighed not really I can't seem to get them out of the tree. She smiled ah I had the same problem but ah learned. watch she kicked a smaller tree and the apples all fell out, she smiles at him now u try just lift your legs and focus he nodded right focus" he tried again and this time all the apples fell. He smiled alright the little filly smiled back and walked away he spent three long hours bucking trees they were finally done he wiped the sweat from his brow and looked out at his work rows upon rows of trees with buckets full of apples under each tree applejack trotted over to him "hey there sky mighty fine job u done she said as she handed him some bits. She smiled granny smiths cooking up some lunch your more than welcome to join us if you want. He stared smile I would love to. Later that day he walked back to his house opened the door put the bits on the counter. And smiled for the first time in a while he felt like he belonged. He took a quick shower and stretched his muscles out. He heard a knocking at his door he walked over and opened it up it was twilight he looked and gave small smile "hay twilight what's up. oh nothing she said me and the girls are having a picnic and wanted to know if u wanted to join us, he stares u actually want me to come. She smiled at him of course I mean you're my friend and the girls would love to meet you. He gave bigger smile well then okay should I bring anything. She shook her head its fine. He smiled would u like to come in she shook her head sorry got to run. But see u tomorrow" she gave him a hug then walked off he closed the door blushing hard. My first friend he thought and Its only been a few days. He walked into town to get some groceries he was picking out some oranges when he heard a screeching, he turned his head sharply around to notice a griffon and a scared yellow pony in an argument he looked wondered if he should try to stop the fight or just let it go. He watched the fight intensify not wanting to interfere. The yellow pony just cowered in fear. He then did something he never thought he would do.

He jumped in front of the griffon and began to yell. "Where do u get off on picking on someone half your size you know what you are you're a bully and you need to leave this poor pony alone." He said with so much authority he even surprised himself. he calmed down and looked back to the scared yellow pony and helped her up. She stood up shaking in fear hiding behind her soft pink mane. And doing what sounded to Emerald like crying. He moved some of her mane aside to see tears run down her eyes. she ran away with her groceries in tow before he could ask her name. Later at Emeralds house he got a pounding at his door he walked over opened it only to be greeted by a pair of magenta eyes. Glaring at him


	3. Chapter 3

First job

Emerald looked into the angry magenta eyes of Rainbow dash. "You she said in a dark slightly scary voice. You're the one who was mean to Gilda. She said through clinched teeth." Emerald just stared trying to figure out who she was talking about then it clicked the griffon he met the previous day in the market place. He remembered the griffon vaguely by the sounds of her squawking at the yellow pony. "You know that awful griffon. He said duh she practically shouted she's my best friend from flight school and I don't appreciate you yelling at her." She exclaimed Emerald just sat on his back hooved looking at dash going into a rage. He looked around to notice all his neighbors staring at the scene dash was making. He sighed trying to come up with a way to calm her down. Nothing came to mind he tried explain the whole situation to her but she was not having it. She just glared "from now on I want you to leave me and my friends alone." She flew off in a hurry Leaving Emerald in his door way feeling guilty. "Was I wrong he wondered to himself as he walked into his kitchen to make a snack he sighed I was trying to defend that poor pony from a bully. He sighed just like last town I was in I lived here for all of three days and I am already making enemies and getting yelled at". He walked into town looking at the ground as he walked trying to contemplate if he should stay or leave. When he noticed the yellow pony from before in town buying some carrots. he could not help but notice her soft pink mane and her yellow fur. He suddenly felt himself getting nervous his heart started beating faster he started sweating. He looked away his cheeks got hot after realizing he had been staring at her for a full ten minutes. And now she started to stare back he looked at the cabbages trying to play it off like he was just looking at the produce. He looked to his right and found the mare he was looking for the mayor of ponyville. She was an older mare with a gray mane. He trotted over to discuss the building he had bought before he had moved for his work shop he stopped in front of her office to get the key she claimed to have left with her assistant. The assistant was a middle aged mare with long sky blue mane. She was busy typing at a computer when he walked in. he walked over to the desk nervous " hi he smiled weak the mare looked up with a bored expression what do u want she said as she turned back to the computer" um the mayor was supposed to leave the key to my building here. one minute he sighed. She walked into a room and came out with a set of keys she set them on the desk as he took them thanks he said. Whatever she said in a bored tone." He walked to the building it was a modest little shop painted with green wall he smiled as he walked inside he had all his equipment sent over before he arrived. As he walked in it reminded him of going to his dads work the fresh scent of the leather watch straps. He sat at his desk put the open sign in the window. Much to his surprise he had his first customer with in only a few minutes she was a purple mare with three smiling flowers as her cutie mark. She explained her situation to him that she had an old grandfather clock she got from her father that had not chimed in a few months. He gave her a genuine smile and asked where the clock was so he could take a look at it. She scratched her head nervously and stated the clock was still in her house it was too heavy to move. And she hoped he could make a house call to inspect it "he nodded of course I can come right now if u want she smiled really oh that would be fantastic." He walked into her house it was modest one story nicely furnished house. She led him to the clock it was tall the wood was still in pristine condition. And he could not even detect a hint of cracking in the glass that covered the clock face. He opened the bottom and stared the problem was obvious the gears inside were rusted and stuck. He rubbed his chin with his hoof. Trying to figure out how to fix it without his tool for getting rid of the rust which was at his shop. He pulled out a few tools and worked for an hour on the clock alright he said after finishing I think it's fixed. He said his face covered in dust from the clock insides. The pony he learned was named cheerilee. He started the clock and within minutes it let out a hollow ring noise. Cheerilee just smiled remembering the sound from when she was a young filly she used to love that sound. How much do I owe u I asked he tapped his chin 40 bits she pulled the bits out of her purse and handed them over gladly. He walked out of the house he put the bits in his satchel and sat in his shop for most of the day ponies would come in with clocks and he usually had the answer he ended the day. Counting his register over 400 bits in sales he smiles walked home never in his wildest dreams did he imagine he would be that successful he layed down at night sighing wondering what he would do about the problem with dash he sighed tried to block out the. Memories and sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Emerald sighed looking in the mirror next morning. He had bags under his eyes his mane huge mess from the lack of sleep the night before. He groaned knowing he was going to have to face dash eventually. Sighing he forced himself out of the chair and made his way over to his shower. Letting the warm water hit him. He looked down at his hooves wondering if he and dash could ever be friends. He got out dried himself off and headed into town noticing most of the same ponies he had seen the day before. Not like Manehattan where there were so many ponies u almost never saw the same pony twice. He walked into town to see the Griffon from before he defended the yellow pony from. He put his head down hoping she would not spot him until he heard a familiar squawk. "Hay you she shouted as she flew over to him glaring. she stared we have a score to settle no pony yells at me like that and I mean no pony she said as she touched his throat lightly with her claw. I am sorry he managed to stutter out u better be she said with a snarl next time u fell like getting all heroic don't she said". As she flew off emerald felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. Just narrowly avoiding her claws into his throat. Looking down Pinkie pie rushed over with her usual enthusiasm. "Hi she said in her usual high pitched voice. Hi Emerald said in a low tone she. Giggled bouncing next to him so I have your party all planned she said with a smile. Oh he said trying to manage a genuine smile that's great. Come by at around 2 Emerald nodded okay I will be there. Expecting her to leave he started walking faster. But instead she sped up he stopped next to sugar cube corner. He sat a counter ordered a milk shake. Pinkie bounced over sipping vanilla milkshake. "Mind if I sit with u he nodded umm sure" she gave a big smile and sat across from him. She looked at him and asked if met the griffon in town. Remembering his encounter with her he nodded weak. Pinkie just gave a small frown she's just Meanie mean head. I saw her screaming at some pony who just stepped on her tail. And the worst part is she's lying to Rainbow dash to make it seem like they were being to mean her. Emerald stared well pinkie he said getting up some courage Maybe u should try to expose her for her true self. Pinkie let out a loud gasp your right" she smiled thanks as she ran out. Finally he thought I can be in peace he finished his milkshake and went to his job a few hours later he went to his party and looked around. It was lively ponies eating drinking laughing playing games. He walked in smiling there was never this much cheer in Manehattan he sat at a table noticing dash talking to Rarity in the corner. Spotting them he looked down should I go and talk to dash she would probably just storm out he thought. Against his better judgment he walked over "oh Emerald darling rarity responded. How are you doing this fine day good he shrugged ponyville been treating me good happy to hear it she gave a smile. Oh I must go sorry" she said as she walked off to talk to another pony. dash looked at him and frowned at him He looked at her and "said look dash I am sorry about yesterday I am sorry for yelling at your friend I may have overreacted by yelling he looked dash and sighed she still had scowl on her face it doesn't make it better she said a little more calm he looked down at his hooves. But she was being to that yellow pony earlier dash she gave a glare first her names fluttershy. And second Gilda told me u just started yelling at her for no reason. she frowned I think she deserves an apology dash said he scoffed an apology I am not sorry for what I did she was being a bully. Dash glared harder Emerald watched her stomp off wondering if he had been too rough on her. Twenty minutes into the party he was eating some cake when he Watched Gilda growl in anger. She was standing at the punch bowl with it all over her front side holding a dribble glass she threw the down in frustration. And screamed. "I have had it with all u lame ponies and your stupid tricks lets go dash she said as she stared to fly out. dash just looked down u know Gilda I am the one who set those pranks. What Gilda stared dumbfounded she looked down its just bad luck u set them all of so I guess that makes me pretty lame to huh dash glared. Whatever Gilda said in a huff I don't need u she said as she soared into the sky" Later Emerald found dash sitting on the edge of a hill. Looking down at the water below "hay Emerald she said in a low almost guilty tone. she sighed I had no idea about Gilda after the party Fluttershy told me u defended her when Gilda she sighed I am so sorry for the way she acted I had no idea she was like that guess u can't always know what friends are like. Emerald sat next to her u know dash its fine he smiled maybe we can have a clean start Emerald sky he held out his hoof. Dash giggled lightly rainbow dash fastest flyer in all of Equestria she said with her chest puffed out he smirked at her brashness so have u met the other new pony in town twilight something. Yea she helped me bring groceries home huh she said well I better get home got to rest up princess Celestia coming tomorrow. I wanted to be fully rested good night wait before u go dash are we still enemies she smiled at him while flying far from it you're my new friend she said as she took off. He sat there on the cliff blushing as he walked home he thought third day here and I have a friend he thought I have a friend he shouted out loud as other ponies looked at him blushing he went inside his house to rest for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A week after the incident with Gilda all of ponyville was buzzing with news of the arrival of princess Celestia. For the annual summer sun celebration ponies

running all about getting ponyville ready but one pony in particular was nervous her name was diamond frost. She was a young mare with a sky blue coat and

dark blue mane. All her life she had been looked down upon never really becoming friendly with any pony. She preferred a life of solitude and to be alone. She

was used to it by now. Her mother and father had tried getting her to open up but to no avail. Light flittered into her modest house it had one bathroom

bedroom and kitchen. The light hit her eyes ugh she groaned trying to cover her eyes with her blanket to block out the sun. But between the light and noise

from outside it was near impossible to stay in bed. She got up with a yawn and stretched out her wings walking to her bathroom she flipped on the light and

turned on her shows she stepped in letting the warm water wash over her. "She grumbled what's so important about Celestia she's just an Arrogant ruler

filled with self-righteousness." sighing she stepped out drying off looking at her cutie mark to roses formed together in an infinity symbol. Her talent was

gardening she always felt at home amongst her roses and tulips like they understood her she could talk to them without fear of judgment. Walking to her

flower store she put the key in the lock and the door opened with a loud creak she stepped inside she switched on the light. The inside was nothing special

flower bouquets sat on the shelves lining the walls. And a counter with a cash register on a wood counter she swept up the floors a little and finally turned the

closed sign on the door to open. soon she had a crowd of ponies in her business wanting to get roses or any type of flowers. To decorate their houses for

when Celestia comes. She had just sold a bundle of roses to rarity when she noticed a new pony come in she had not noticed around town before. his mane

was light brown his coat was green he was an earth pony she felt her self-staring at him for a good three or four minutes before she noticed him staring back.

Blushing hard she turned back to the customers she had in front of her. Soon the crowd of ponies slowly started to disappear as one by one they bought

different flowers from the shop. Soon the pony she was staring at made was standing at the counter holding a dozen tulips in a neat package with some

ribbon around them holding them in a bunch. She rang up the flowers and started to make conversation as she priced the flowers. "So Diamond said anything

else for u today no the mystery pony said just these will do. So she stated as she started wrapping the flowers I have not seen you around before. are you

new yea he responded just moved in about three weeks ago names Emerald sky she handed him the flowers well emerald sky names Diamond frost nice to

meet u hope to see u around she gave a small smile he nodded maybe he put the flowers in his saddle bag and left. (Emerald pov)

Emerald walked to his house holding the flowers he had just bought hoping to make his yard a little more nice than its current state it was in. walking home he

saw the same purple unicorn from before that had helped him now holding a clipboard. walking around he trotted over she stared "umm hay he stated

nervously she turned to him oh hey she said with a small smile umm your twilight right she gave a confident nod that's right so umm what are u looking for he

asked she sighed well I was supposed to be checking on preparations he nodded oh well I won't get in your way she smiled but I could use some company

really he smiled. She nodded our first stop is sweet apple acres to check on the food he nodded I know right where that is then lead the way she said". They

made all there stops on the list and were walking back from Sugar cube corner and were walking to town hall to attend the celebration. She walked off to the

side as Emerald waited for Celestia thinking about Twilight and every pony he had met in ponyville and how much better time he was having. Finally the

moment had arrived a chorus of birds started singing but when the curtains opened up there was no princess just an empty stage. then out of the darkness a

blinding flash of blue mist hit the stage and out stepped a mare with pitch black coat and dark blue mane. With old fashioned armor on and a long black horn.

With evil laugh she began her speech "aww how good it is to see my subjects again after so many years imprisoned on that moon. Celestia will pay dearly for

imprisoning me and that is why I have kidnapped her and you will not see her ever again. the night will last forever she yelled with a sickening laugh and I bet

you don't even remember who I am. I do twilight yelled from the crowd you're the mare in the moon nightmare moon. every pony let a collective gasp. Ah good

to see some pony remembers me but for now I have plans to attend to she said as she disappeared in a blue mist". Leaving every pony in a state of panic the

mare courageously tried to calm the crowd down but to no avail. Emerald just sat there staring stunned he had never thought this would happen in a million

years he looked around and noticed twilight running out of city hall and running toward her house. He ran after following her hoping to get some answers

standing outside her window he heard her talking with a bunch of other mares he had heard there voices before but could not quite place them. He wondered

if he should walk in before he had a chance to decide the voices had halted and the ponies were running to the ever free forest. He ran after wanting to make

sure she was not hurt. But he soon got lost in the forests ever thickening grove of trees and roots he found himself wandering through trees wondering if this

would be it for him. Would he be doomed to wander the forest forever he started thinking about the ways he could die. Starvation maybe die of thirst he finally

sat down on a stump and looked at the ground feeling sorry for himself. He sat there for ten minutes before a voice in the back of his head urged him to get up.

And move on he tried to ignore it but the voice was to strong so he finally got up and started walking " why am I doing this he wondered I am risking my life for

some mare I don't even know. Then a loud scream interrupted his thoughts.


End file.
